I'm Still In Love With You
by Larissa B26
Summary: Ezra regrets his mistake, he still loves her. What will happen when Aria and Ezra are stuck in the same house 8 years after they broke up ? My first fic please be nice and review !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, first I want to say that english is not my first language so please forgive for the mistakes.**

**It's my first fic so I would be happy if you tell me if it's good.  
I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

Ezra was cleaning his apartment when he found an old picture of a couple with paper bags on the head. He smiled but suddenly this picture started to bring memories to him. Memories of everything that he and Aria had, all the moments, all the laughs, all the love. He felt sad , how much he regretted ending up things with her, just because he was afraid to telling her parents about their relationship. Why did he do that? She was the love of his life.

Well she still is.

**Ezra's POV**:

I need to find her. I need to tell her that I am sorry, even if she ignores me, I need to tell her I still love her. I decided to get ready to work. As I was walking on the halls of Hollis I saw Byron Montgomery.

"Hey, Ezra. How are you man ?"

"I'm good and you ? How's Ella ?"

"Me too. She's fine, but she's missing the kids, you know.."

"Oh...How's Aria" I asked trying to not show my need to know about her.

"She's great. She is working as an English teacher in New York and she just finished writing a book" he said proudly.

"That's amazing, I always knew she would be succesfull in her life"

"You know Ezra, she is coming to visit us this weekend. She'll be around for two weeks, I guess. You can join us for dinner on Friday if you want. You know that you're always welcome"

"Of course! I will. Thank you for inviting me"

"No problem! See you later" he siad going to his office .

"See you" I couldn't stop smiling. I was going to see her. Her beautiful face, hear her sweet voice it has been like 8 years since I last saw her. How do I even survived without her?

**Aria's POV:**

I was in the aiport trying to find my parents when I heard Ella calling me and running to hug me.

"Aria, sweetheart! Oh god I missed you so much you have no idea".

"I missed you too, where's dad?"

"He's waiting us in home. Ready to go?"

"Sure" I smiled. I was happy that I could get a plane today they were announcing a snow storm soon in Rosewood. And I missed my family so much for not coming.

"So, how long are you staying?" She asked me while she was driving me home.

"About two weeks, I don't know yet.."

"That's great sweetie. Here we are , you can use your old room, we never changed it."

"Ok , thanks Ella"

"Aria!" Byron said and hugged me.

"Dad, I missed you"

"Me too Aria, I missed having my little girl all the time. So me and your mother are going to finish dinner you can make yourself home"

I went upstairs and when I saw my room, I was surprised it was exactly the way I remembered. I was unpacking when I heard someone at the door. I went downstairs and saw the one and only Ezra Fitz greeting my parents.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked in shock

"Aria, Ezra is here for dinner" Ella looked at me with an explicative face.

"Hey , Aria. It's good to se you." he still as I remembered, that beautiful blue eyes, that dark hair curls and that boyish smile. But he had hurt me and I don't wanna see him anymore. I ignored him and asked if the dinner was ready.

"Almost, Byron can you help me finishing it ?" Ella asked and they both went to the kitchen living me and Ezra alone in the living room.

"You look beautiful" He said looking to my eyes.

I turned and started to go upstairs but he grabbed my arm.

"Aria , I'm sorry for everything, but please don't ignore me"

"Whatever"

"The dinner is ready" My mom called from the kitchen.

Ezra sat next to me on the table. Everybody was talking and eating when the phone rang and Ella went to answer it. When she was back, she had a worried face.

"What happened?" Byron asked

"Mike was arrested, and they're calling us at the police station on his city"

"I can't believe it, take my car keys please"

"Ezra I'm sorry, but we have to go. You two can finish dinner" Ella said taking the keys.

" But you can't go Ella there's a snow storm coming and Mike's place is about two hours from here.

"I know Aria, but is an emergency, and we have to go" As they were living Ella called me from the door.

"Aria can we talk for a second?"

"Sure" I went to the door wondering what she had to say.

"Aria, please make company to Ezra"

I couldn't believe it.

"Sure, call me if you have any problems"

"Ok , love you"

"Love you too Ella, take care"

I sat on the table again and we ate with an awkward silence, and he decided to speak.

"Please stop avoiding me Aria"

"I'm not avoiding you" I said, never looking to his eyes.

"Yes you are"

"You're right. Of course I'm avoiding you. But what did you want ? You think that I will run into your arms smiling like you didn't hurt me ?" I was feeling the tears in my eyes , I get up from the table and when I looked to the windown,all I saw it was snow.

"Shit, my parents" I grabbed my cell phone and called Ella.

"Aria, it's everyrthing okay sweetie?"

"Yes, where are you ?"

"We are in a hotel , we're staying here for the night, we called the police station and they said its ok since it's impossible to get there, will you be ok ?"

"I will"

"And Aria there's no way Ezra's living tonight , offer him the guest room"

"Ok"

No way.

"So Ella said on the phone to offer you the guest room because you can't go out with the snow"

"Thank you, I can see your entusiasm" He said with sarcasm

"So if you want to take a shower or something I can take towels for you"

"Do you know what is good for a weather like this ? Taking showers togheter" He gave his boyish smile.

"Jerk" I started to walk away.

" Aria, I'm joking. But I think I should talk"

"There's nothing to talk about"

'Aria, I'm sorry. I really am."

" I know, you said it already. But the thing is that I'm hurt Ezra, you broke my heart . And it's not a simple sorry that will change it. You should have fought for us, but you didn't. You walked away. Like I had no meaning to you. And I can't forget it" He didn't move and I saw a tear falling from his eyes. He was as hurt as me. But he had hurt me first.  
"Tell me if you need anything, I'll be at my room."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you for the reviews, this chapter is kind of short but I really liked. Please tell me what you think , it makes me really happy.**

**Aria's POV:**

I laid on my bed and started to cry. I think I was too rude but he deserved it. I wish things could go back the way it was. When we were together and in love. I heard a knock at my door.

"Go away"

He opened the door.

"I can't" He sat next to me.

"I can't go away when you are like this . I care about you, Aria. I really do." He took my hand and started to make circles in my palm with his thumb. " If I could change one thing in my life it would be the night I ended things with you". He pulled me up to make me sat next to him, he looked into my eyes "I love you Aria Montgomery, I will always love you." I started to cry even more. He embraced me with his arms, and kissed the top of my head. We stood like this for some minutes . He said he loves me. I looked to him and gave a smile.

"I'm sorry for being rude with you"

"It's ok , I deserved it "

I yawned " I think you should get some sleep" He kissed my forhead "Good night Aria"

He got out of my bed but I grabbed his hand.

" Wait" He looked to me.

"Stay with me, please" I didn't know why I said this ,but I did.

He came back and I laid my head on his chest as he was stroking my hair " I missed you"

"I missed you too" he said and I closed my eyes.

**Ezra's POV**:

I couldn't believe it. I had my girl in my arms again. I thought she would never forgive me. But she did, and now we are both curled in her bed. I didn't know what this meant for us. Were we together again ? Or she just wanted us to be friends ? When she smiled to me for the first time in years I almost kissed her ,but maybe she could get mad or something.

"Why are you still awake ?" she asked with a sleepy voice.

"Just thinking.. Did I wake you?"

"No, you didn't. Thinking about what?"

"About us" I put my hand on her waist.

"What about us?"

"I'm thining that I'm desperate to kiss you"

And than she did it. We were kissing. At first it was a passionate and sweet kiss, but it started to get warmer, but she stopped it. She gave me a smile, and laid her head on my chest as I embraced her and we both fell asleep.

**So I hope you guys liked. Will Ezra tell Aria's parents about their past ? Don't forget to review it (:**

**xoxo Larissa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys , sorry about taking to long to update. First thank you for the reviews, and again sorry for my bad english. I hope you're all ejoyng it. **

**Finally I want to dedicate this chapter to my two friends Pamela and Paola, happy birthday girls.**

I woke up curled in Ezra's arms , I opened my eyes and saw him smiling and looking to me.

"Good Morning beautiful" he said giving me a small kiss.

"Morning" I said as I got of from the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I let the hot water fell on my body just when I remembered that my parents could be in home anytime. I come out from the bathroom and Ezra was no longer in the bed, I went downstairs and smelled coffee.

"You made breakfast" I asked him while I was walking into the kitchen.

"I'm not such a disaster in the kitchen like you think I am"

"We'll see" I giggled and we started to eat.

Ezra's POV:

"Your parents will be here today, right ?"

"Yeah, they will be here any minute"

"So, I think that we should tell them something"

"Tell them what?" She asked but I was sure that she already knew the answer.

So I took her hands in mine and looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. " Tell them about us. Everything. Since we met in the bar, our secret relationship in your high school while I was your teacher, and how and why we broke up."

"Ezra, I don't know how my parents will react"

"Me neither, but we have to tell them, we should had told them before. Well, I should. And I regret that I didn't. I lost you because of that, and it was the worst thing that ever happened in my whole life. I love you so much , and I want the world to know it. Starting with your parents." I saw tears in her eyes and a huge, beautiful smile appeared in her face.

"Are you really sure that you want to tell my parents everything?"

"I'm totally sure" I smiled and put my arms around her an she put hers around my neck " I love you Aria Montgomery" Our faces were really close and when we were about to kiss we heard the door.

"Aria ?" Byron called from the door

"Hi ,dad" she gave him a hug " How's Mike?"

"We and the cops had a serious conversation with him and he'll have to make comunity service for 3 months" Ella said giving her daughter a hug "Oh , hello Ezra" she noticed me suprised that I hadn't left yet.

"Ella, Byron, I have something to te.." I froze. I didn't know what to say, and I was scared, so I heard Aria's voice.

"We need to talk"

They sat on the couch, Aria and I were standing in front of them.

"So what you two need to tell us " Ella asked with looking to us like we did something wrong.

Aria looked to me. I knew that I have to be the one to tell them. Not her.

"I'm going straight to the point. Aria and i met in a bar a day before I started to teach her in high school. We started to date in secret but we broke it off, because I was stupid and afraid to say this to you two before. And now I want you to know that, because I'm still in love with your daughter." I spoke so fast that I didn't even knew if they understood the words I just said.

There was silence in the room , Ella and Byron were facing me in shock, they were looking to me like if I had said that the apocalipse had started and the world was ending.

"I love him " Aria broke the silence and took my hand.

"Wait, you two dated while you were teaching her?"

"Yes,but.."

Byron stood up from the couch and got close to me.

"You're so screwed"

**So I know it's short but I hope you liked it , please review and tell me what you think , I promess I'll try to update soon . **

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys , thank you one more time for the reviews, hope you enjoy!**

**Aria's POV:**

"You're so screwed" Byron said angrily and approaching from Ezra, Ella was paralyzed.

"Dad, please you have understand" I begged

"Aria, I understand. This man here took advantage of you when you were only 16"

"I swear that I never forced Aria to do anything. I love her, I still do"

"Love? You call this 'love' ? This is disgusting. You're going to pay for that. Get out of my house. Now." I never saw my dad so angry like that. I was afraid. Why he can't just understand that what Ezra and I have is real? And why Ella is not saying anything about it ?

"What are you waiting for? I told you to get out of my house. Now"

"Dad! Please don't"

"Aria, go to your room" My mother finally said.

"I'm not going to my room"

"Aria, do what your mother said"

"No dad, I'm not a kid anymore. And if you hurt Ezra, you're gonna hurt me too. I'm leaving, and I'm leaving with Ezra" I grabbed Ezra's hand and we walked to the front door.

"Aria , come back here"

I didn't answer it. We got out of the house and entered Ezra's car, he drove in silence until his apartment. 3B. I missed this place so much. I entered and the place was just as I remembered. I couldn't help but smile. We sat on the couch and Ezra decided to break the silence.

"I think you should have stayed in your house"

"No, I shouldn't. I know they are angry now, but they will understand. They were just shocked"

"I don't know Aria, your father looked very angry"

"I know but we have to wait. Wait they calm down"

"You don't think that they will get the police involved right?"

"Ezra, that was 8 years ago. I'm 24 years now and we are totally legal. They can't proof a thing about our past"

He gave me a half smile.

"You don't have to be afraid, ok?"

"Aria , my only fear is to lose you again"

"Hey, you're not going to lose me" I said looking to his blue eyes. " I love you Ezra"

**Ezra's POV:**

Even with all the things that were happening with us, right now I have to say that I was freaking happy when she said that she loves me.

We stood all day watching old movies curled in my couch, we ate chinese food and Aria was fast asleep I took her in my arms and carried her to my bed, I took her shoes off and covered her with the blankets, kissing the top of her head. I laid next to her and turned the lights off. I couldn't sleep, I was thinking of what Byron will deal with this. He was really mad. But, I think Ella wasn't, somehow she already knew. Maybe, she could help us. Maybe she couldn't.

My phone started to rang. Who would be at 3:00 a.m?

"Hello?"

"Ezra, you owe me a little talk" It was Ella "Meet me at 9 in the coffee shop"

"Sure, I'll be there."

I looked to Aria, she seems like a little angel sleeping. She's so beautiful, I never want to lose her again. I need her in my life, I don't know how did I survive eight years without her.

It was 8:30 and Aria was still sleeping. I left her a note saying that I had something to do at work and would be home soon, I did not know if I could tell her that I was going to meet Ella. I took a shower and went to the coffee shop.

"Hello Ezra" she said while I sat facing her, I was a little worried but I tried not to show my emotions "Good Morning Mrs. Montgomery"

"You can call me Ella, I guess you think that I am mad, but what you need to know is that when you dated her while she was your student, it was really wrong, but I could see that she was happier than she ever was. When she lost her friend Alison she broke, and I thought that she would never be the same, but then you came to her life and you brought the old Aria again, the happy and smiling Aria again, and I have to thank you for that, because you made something that her family could not do. And I will not be like my husband that is thinking that you abused Aria, because I know that if you did, you would not be after eight years telling her parents that you love her, and I know my daughter, she is smart enough to stay away from troubles like that. So, I believe you, I believe that you had and still have feelings for her. "

"I-I don't know what to say Ella, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. You still have to find a way to make Byron see that this is real, that you love Aria, and Aria loves you back, he's trying to find proofs that you dated her illegally, and he found someone to help him"

"Who?"

"Jackie Molina"

**Ok I have to say that I really liked this chapter, the next one is almost ready so I'll update soon. Don't forget to review, it always make me smile (:**

**xoxo Larissa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm really really really sorry for taking this long, I had no time because of school, and I spent sometime studying english in London witch was really awesome, if you never been there you should totally go when you get the opportunity. Anyway forgive me if you find some grammar mistakes and I want to thank you guys who left reviews! **

**Ezra's POV:**

"Jackie Molina"

My jaw dropped. "What? I can't believe she still wanna screw my relationship with Aria"

"I think you better talk to Byron as soon as possible, because Jackie said she has how to proof Aria was your high school student while you two were dating"

"I will talk to Aria first, I think she needs to know" I got up from the table leaving money for the coffee.

"Thanks for telling me Ella"

"You're welcome Ezra, now you should go"

I entered my apartment and Aria was already up making breakfast in the kitchen "Hey babe" she come to greet me with a quick kiss "How was your-" "Aria, I need to tell you something"

We sat on the leather couch and I could see by her expression how worried she was.

"I wasn't at work"

"Where were you?"

"I was at the coffee shop with your mother"

"Ok, why you were with her?"

I told her Ella called me and explained the whole thing about Jackie.

**Aria's POV:**

"That bitch! We need to talk with my father right now"

"Aria, I think your father isn't going to hear me" Ezra looked really frightened

"He will hear you. He has to hear you"

He held my hand an gave me a half smile "We should go"

We were standing in front of my dad's office, we looked to each other "Ready?" I nodded him to knock the door and when he was about to do it someone inside the office opened it.

"Oh, look who's here. You guys arrived just in time!" Said Jackie with the bictchiest smile on her face.

"Come in, I was just leaving, but I changed my mind."

We followed her inside and Byron was standing in front of his desk as he gave Ezra a disgusting look the moment he saw him.

"Dad, we need to talk."

"We? Is he included in we?" He said pointing at Ezra.

"Yes dad, he is. But she isn't"

I could feel Jackie staring angrily at me.

"If you are including Ezra, I'm including Jackie"

"No way, she's-"

"Aria, it's ok" Ezra interrupted me and we all sat to talk as he began to speak.

"Mr. Montgomery, I know it is hard to process all of this, but I want you to know I knew at that time it was wrong to date my high school student , but as I said in your house I met her before I knew she was my student, and I really tried to end everything, but I couldn't. I feel in love with her. I never forced her to anything, if that's what you think, but even if I did, do you actually think that I would be here in front of you telling you all the truth?" Ezra's voice was a little shaky but he made eye contact with my father the whole time.

"Dad, please, you have to listen to us. I'm not sixteen years old anymore, what happened in the past, stays there. I am 24 now, I know you'll always consider me your little girl, but I'm not a child anymore, I can make my own decisions, and I want to be happy with Ezra. So please, do not ruin this. It will only hurt me. If you want my happiness, you won't finish this."

There was nothing more but silence.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review telling me what you think. How do you think Byron will react? Should Jackie die? haha jk Thank you for reading it and I will try to update really soon xoxo Larissa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

There was nothing more but silence.

**Aria's POV:**

At least I made him think about it. Well I thought so, if he wasn't saying anything he probably was lost in his thoughts. Then Jackie decided to break the silence.

"Byron, are you really buying this shit? Can't you see this is never gonna work? They should never be together, it's so wrong, you have to.."

For my surprise my dad reacted

"Enough Jackie, you should leave, I don't need your help anymore"

And again for my surprise Jackie got up and left, without saying any word of hate. After she left my dad took a glass of water and started to speak again.

"Aria, you're right. You are no longer a kid. I have to agree you are an adult and you can choose what you want to do with your life. So, I'll not try to end your relationship anymore."

I looked to Ezra smiling, I was almost jumping of the couch and running to hug my dad and thank him, but I knew it was too good to be true.

"I won't try anything to make you two break up, but that doesn't mean I approve this thing you both have. If you want to keep yourself in this relationship, you can't consider me your father anymore. Like you said you're not my little girl. Don't you even dare to call me your father while you are with him"

I wasn't processing anymore. One minute I thought everything was alright and I could breath happily again and suddenly everything fell down, I couldn't believe what my own father just said. I just want to be happy couldn't he see that?

"You know dad you did hurt me once when I saw you cheating on mom that day, you did hurt me again when you made me lie to her about it, you did hurt me one more time when you were trying to put Ezra in jail. But what you just said hurts more than all of this together."

"You two should leave. I'm done with this talk"

I got up crying and left his office running, Ezra followed me until he reached me on the parking lot. I hugged him like nothing else matters and I don't know for how much time I stood there crying in his arms. When I stopped he took my hand and leaded me to his car.

"Do you wanna go home? Do you wanna go somewhere else?" he asked me caressing my cheeks as we were inside his car.

"I don't know. Just drive. Anywhere. I don't wanna be even near this town"

**So do you think Byron will ever accept Ezria? Will Aria forgive him for what he said? Tell me what you think, I love reading your reviews. See you soon, xoxo Larissa**


End file.
